guardiansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Защитники (фильм)
|Язык=Русский |Дата_выхода=23 Февраля 2017 года |Imdb=ID 4600952 }} «Защи́тники» — российский фантастический боевик режиссёра Сарика Андреасяна, который рассказывает о команде советских супергероев по аналогии с американскими комиксами о Лиге справедливости и Мстителях. Съёмки начались 27 апреля 2015 года, а выход картины состоялся 23 февраля 2017 годаЗащитники. «Вокруг.ТВ».. «Защитники» дебютировали в российском прокате на первом месте, но уже на вторую неделю их кассовые сборы упали на 90 %, и, по мнению многих аналитиков, фильм можно считать кассовым провалом. Картина была встречена резко негативными отзывами в прессе. Не смотря на это и на сборы в России, за рубежом фильм смог окупиться. Сюжет Пролог Фильм начинается с учений, на которых демонстрируются автономные роботизированные механизмы с искусственным интеллектом. Внезапно роботы выходят из-под контроля и уничтожают всех людей на полигоне. Бунт машин направляет Август Куратов — бывший руководитель секретного проекта «Патриот», в основе которого лежала идея создания сверхчеловека. Ещё в годы Холодной войны проект был закрыт, а его руководитель обвинен в бесчеловечных опытах над людьми и их гибелью. Его хотели расстрелять, но Куратов закрылся в лаборатории и взорвал её, в результате чего обезобразился и приобрёл нечеловеческую силу, что помогло ему сбежать. С момента штурма лаборатории прошло 50 лет и вот ставший сверхзлодеем Август Куратов объявляется вновь, чтобы заявить о своем праве на мировое господство. Остановить его могут только бывшие подопечные, также достигшие сверхчеловеческих способностей. Возобновления Патриота Проект «Патриот» (закрытый ещё в 80-х гг. XX века) реанимирует майор Ларина. Ей удаётся обнаружить четырёх супергероев: Лера из Армении, скрывавшегося в армянском горном монастыре Хор Вирап, Хана из Казахстана на озере Арап, который занимался самосудом над преступниками, Арсуса из Сибири на плато Путорана, когда он отбивался от браконьеров и Ксению из Москвы после её циркового шоу. Сверхспособности главных героев отражают сильные качества и традиции представленных народов. План Августа Тем временем, Август Куратов, создаёт армию клонов и, создав плацдарм в Ногинске, готов атаковать Москву. Его цель Останкинская башня, с помощью которой он надеется реанимировать ещё одного монстра Холодной войны — боевой космический корабль «Молот». Во время операции «защитникам» удаётся попасть на базу Куратова в Ногинске и обезвредить несколько десятков клонов Куратов, однако атака захлёбывается. Человек-медведь Арсус попадает в сеть, Леру ломает позвоночник сам Куратов, Хана усыпляет снайпер-клон, а Ксения попадает в ловушку с жидким азотом, трубу с которым подстрелил один из клонов. Майор Ларина находит ещё одного учёного из проекта «Патриот», с помощью которого удается вылечить Лера и понять слабые стороны Куратова. Ларина со своей штурмовой группой легко пробирается на базу Куратова и уничтожает несколько клонов. «Защитники» освобождены и усилены. Теперь им предстоит штурм Москва-Сити, где закрепился Август Куратов со своей армией клонов. К этому моменту отдел «Патриот» подготовил для «защитников» суперкостюмы, устраняющие ряд недостатков. Финальная битва Герои начинают штурм, для начала они разбираются с клонами и отбирают у них ключи-пропуски, при помощи которых им удаётся прорваться сквозь защитное поле (оно было непроницаемо, из-за чего один из истребителей разбился). Наконец Защитники добираются до Куратова, но несмотря на численное преимущество он их побеждает. Пришлось главных героев уводить из башни, ведь реактивные системы залпового огня Смерч готовятся нанести удар по комплексу «Москва-Сити». Но Куратов при помощи Модуля-1 выводит из строя грузовой самолёт, потом уводит ракеты в воздух, а затем и со словами: «И это ваш план? Вы даже глупее, чем я думал!», запускает Молот, который вот-вот должен сравнять Москву с землёй. Защитники падают в Москву-реку. Прибывшая Ларина рассказала, что можно обмениваться между собой силами, но это их может убить. Жертвуя собой, они побеждают злодея в последний момент, а после его смерти все клоны «отключаются» и Молот не успевает нанести удар. Эпилог Фильм заканчивается взглядом живых и здоровых Защитников и Лариной на Кремль. Ксения заявляет, что она уже вспомнила о своём прошлом. Елена решает отблагодарить Защитников, но они отказываются от награды, решив, что весь мир к ним ещё не готов и им лучше вернуться к их прежним жизням. Но они обещают, что если снова понадобятся, то они вернутся. Елена на прощание заявляет, что программа Патриота ещё не закрыта и что они нашли остальных супергероев. Сцена после титров Ночью под дождём приезжает чёрный фургон с двумя военными. Они припорковавшись в одном переулке заглядывают в башажник и от туда резко вырывается Ларина, которая ловко избивает их всех и допрашивает одного из них. Она допрашивает его и он отвечает, что его послал Тел. В ролях Производство Идея создания фильма появилась у Сарика Андреасяна в 2013 годуРЕЖИССЕР ФИЛЬМА «ЗАЩИТНИКИ» САРИК АНДРЕАСЯН: «НАМ НУЖНЫ СВОИ БЭТМЕНЫ И СУПЕРМЕНЫ». Съёмки начались 27 апреля 2015 года. Авторы были намерены создать франшизу на основе данного фильма и в дальнейшем добавлять новых супергероевДля фильма о советских супергероях выбрали актеров на главные роли «Lenta.ru». Так, на начальном этапе Андреасян обратился за помощью к президенту группы компаний «Рики» и продюсеру сериала «Смешарики» Илье Попову в целях обсуждения производства мультипликационного сериала. Но вскоре Попов отказался от сотрудничества по причине недостатка материала для создания расширенной вселенной и сомнений по поводу того, что у людей возникнет интерес к фильму«Я всегда хотел свой мир» – создатель бренда «Смешарики» о принципе мимимишность и детской мечте Rusbase. Фильм вошёл в число 23 кинопроектов, которым была оказана государственная помощь в 2015 годуФонд кино отказал в поддержке новому фильму Жоры Крыжовникова «Известия» Николай Корнацкий. Китайский дистрибьютор Turbo Films заключил сделку с создателями фильма на выпуск фильма в Китае под импортной квотой. В рамках этой же сделки будет вестись производство второй частиRussian Cold War Superhero Film to Get China Release Under Import Quota Владимир Козлов The Hollywood Reporter. Рекламная кампания 23 августа 2016 года был выложен первый трейлер фильма, встреченный жёсткой критикой из-за некачественной компьютерной графики и плохой актёрской игрыВышел новый трейлер «Защитников» — супергеройского боевика от создателя «Беременного» «Meduza». К премьере фильма режиссёр Сарик Андреасян запустил в социальных сетях флэшмоб с хэштегом #яидуназащитников. Как пишет sostav.ru, флэшмоб оказался неудачным, потому что многие пользователи начали использовать хэштег для насмешек над фильмомSMM-провал года: #яидуназащитников SOSTAV.RU. Прокат Фильм вышел в российский прокат в День защитника Отечества. В первый день он собрал примерно 83 млн рублей, что оценивают как уверенный стартПредварительная касса четверга: «Защитники» уверенно выиграли в национальный праздникКасса четверга: «Защитники» стартовали на уровне отечественных «миллиардеров» — Новости на Фильм Про, однако на протяжении уик-энда сборы быстро начали падать«Защитники» несут потери, но всё равно сохраняют лидерство в российском прокате Кинобизнес сегодняПервые кассовые сборы «Защитников». В итоге первый уик-энд «Защитники» закончили на первом месте в российском прокате, но собрали за 4 дня только 213 млн рублей — существенно меньше, чем прогнозировалосьКассовые сборы в России и СНГ за уик-энд 23 — 26 февраля, 2017 Кинобизнес сегодня. По итогам второго уик-энда сборы «Защитников» упали на 90 % и составили 21 миллион рублей, фильм при этом утратил лидерство в прокате и упал сразу на четвёртое местоКассовые сборы в России и СНГ за уик-энд 2—5 марта, 2017 Кинобизнес сегодня, по итогам третьего уик-энда — на десятое с 2,6 млнКасса уик-энда 9-12 марта 2017 онлайн Кинобизнес сегодня, в четвёртый — 252 тысячи рублейКасса уик-энда 16-19 марта 2017 онлайн Кинобизнес сегодня. Таким образом, каждую неделю касса фильма падала примерно на 90 %. По итогам российского проката фильм заработал 273 миллиона рублей (или примерно 4,7 миллиона долларов). Многие назвали итоги проката фильма кассовым проваломБокс-офис РФ: «Логан» рвет конкурентовЭксперт рассказал, как спасти российские «ответы Голливуду» от провала в прокатеСледим за судьбой картин. «Вурдалаки» в пролёте, «Защитники» пикируют. В июле 2017 года компания Enjoy Movies, создавшая фильм, заявила о намерении объявить себя банкротомEnjoy Movies намерена объявить о банкротствеЕдиный федеральный реестр сведений о фактах деятельности юридических лицКинокомпания, выпустившая «Защитников», хочет объявить себя банкротом. Более успешно фильм выступил в зарубежном прокате. По данным Фонда кино, «Защитники» стали самым кассовым российским фильмом 2017 года в зарубежном прокате, заработав в других странах 7,1 миллиона долларов — в полтора раза больше, чем в РоссииПрокат за рубежом принес российским фильмам 17% кассовых сборов. Основным источником стал прокат в Китае, где фильму не удалось выйти в лидеры, но его касса составила более 20,1 миллионов юаней (около 3 миллионов долларов)Китай: Кассовые сборы за уик-энд 26 - 28 мая, 2017 - Новости | Кинопортал Кинобизнес сегодня. Таким образом, суммарно российская и зарубежная касса фильма составила около 12 миллионов долларов. В конечном итоге благодаря сборам за рубежом фильм заработал во всём мире $15,94 миллионов«Защитники» выигрывают, а «Притяжение» зарабатывает миллиард — Новости | Кинопортал Кинобизнес сегодня. Интересные факты * Съёмки фильма шли пятьдесят пять дней, к которым шли и шесть месяцев подготовки. * Изначально планировалось задействовать больше супергероев из пятнадцати республик бывшего Советского союза. Но позже создатели решили, что следует подумать над героями российских республик, Татарстана, Якутии, Калмыки и многих других. * Для создание медведя Арсуса использовалась технология CGI (То-есть технология захвата движения). Но для того, чтобы пропорции было проще передать, Антон Пампушный носил гигантский макет медвежьей головы. Когда он впервые появился в нём на площадке, все просто не могли продолжать работу, потому что угорали над тем, как он выглядит. Даже сам Антон потом говорил, что его очень удивили ушки на этом костюме, учитывая что они не несут никакой технической нагрузки. * На западе фильм получил название Guardians (Гвардия), но это сути не меняет. * Исполнителей главных ролей создатели фильма сознательно подбирали так, чтобы их образы не ассоциировались ни с одним из уже известных персонажей. * Для исполнения сложнейших трюков актёры в течение трех месяцев тренировались под руководством опытных каскадёров. Однако в большинстве трюковых сцен всё равно пришлось задействовать каскадёров, которых на площадке было более сорока человек. * Съёмки «натуры» для блокбастера проходили в Крыму, Москве, на военных полигонах Подмосковья и в Армении. * Не которые костюмы супергероев создавались с учётом их национальностей и стихий, которыми они управляют. Например костюм Армянина Лера содержит в себе ряд одежды, как пастуха, так и война, а на его груди изображён армянский знак бесконечности. Образ Хана напоминает казахского кочевника и ветреных степей, а Арсус превращается в медведя. Дело в том, что медведь символ России, так как Арсус русский. * Для того, чтобы снять мгновенные перемещения Хана, использовали дублёров. Когда один Хан начинал движение, другой Хан заканчивал его в другом месте, а на пост-обработке лишних людей просто затирали. * Станиславу Ширину, исполнившего роль главного злодея пришлось играть в костюме весом около сорока килограмм. Однажды он отработал двенадцати часовую рабочую смену и от переутомления упал в обморок. * Визуальными эффектами занималась студия ARGUNOV studio. * Первый тизер-трейлер к фильму установил рекорд по просмотрам для отечественного кино (более 7 000 000 просмотров за две недели). * Более 80% картины - это кадры с компьютерной графикой. Также в фильме есть всего три минуты фильма, где вообще не используется компьютерная графика. * По миму графики в фильме были использовано и множество реальных объектов. Для съёмки фильма, создателям пришлось построить целых семнадцать масштабных декораций, в не которых кадрах ехала настоящая боевая техника и даже не сколько танков было задействовано на съёмках, хотя часть из них потом была размножена на компьютере. * Для архивных кадров истории "Патриота" было отсмотрено более 16 часов послевоенной хроники. Из них в фильм вошло полторы минуты. * Китайские постеры фильма с иероглифами готовились отдельно. * Одновременно с Российским прокатом, фильм показали в Тайване, Сингапуре, Германии, США, Канаде, Великобритании, Китае и многих других странах всего мира. Не которые закупили Защитников для больших экранов, а для других он был размещён для онлайн кинотеатров. * Представители кинотеатров Литвы отказали ленте «Защиитники» в прокате. В качестве причины было названо содержание фильма, в котором демонстрируется чрезмерная мощь Российской армии и её агрессивная военная техника. Критика Фильм получил почти исключительно отрицательные отзывы в российской прессеРецензии на фильм Защитники / Zashchitniki (2017), отзывы. Его разгромили авторы таких изданий как «Афиша»«Защитники» Сарика Андреасяна: наш ответ Говарду-утке, «Meduza»Фильмы на неделю: патриотические (и ужасающие) «Защитники», а также «Джеки», «Тони Эрдманн» и «Слишком свободный человек» — Meduza, «Российская газета»«Защитники» Сарика Андреасяна: насколько это плохо — Российская газета, «Мир фантастики»«Защитники» — идиотическая четверка | Кино на МирФ — Мир фантастики, фэнтези, фильмов и geek-культуры и многих других. По данным сайта «Критиканство», агрегирующего критические обзоры фильмов, на 27 февраля 2017 года кинолента «Защитники» была четвёртым худшим фильмом за всю историю наблюденияwebcitation, web.archive. Фильм ругали за вторичность, нелогичный сюжет, непроработанных персонажей, неубедительные диалоги, низкое качество спецэффектов и грима. О «Защитниках» писали: «Насколько это плохо? Максимально. Хуже, чем можно представить», «Никудышные спецэффекты, неуместная музыка, размытые задники, плавающий грим на злодее», «Примитивность сюжета выставляется напоказ, сверкая всеми своими дырами и логическими нестыковками», «Фильм переполнен клише и нелепостями»Клюква без сахара — Известия, «Такое ощущение, что создатели гордились, как ловко и как массово они ободрали чужие кинокомиксы»«Защитники»: За щи и нитки — Комсомольская правда. Во многих обзорах картину сравнивали с фильмом «Фантастическая четвёрка» (2015), который также разгромили критики. Едва ли не единственный положительный обзор опубликовало издание «Киноафиша», рецензент которого Галина Потапова поставила фильму оценку хорошо (80 из 100), отметив, что российскому супергеройскому кино «надо же с чего-то начинать, и с этой ролью „Защитники“ прекрасно справляются»Галина Потапова Российский ответ Бэтмену и Супермену? // Рецензия на сайте «Киноафиша», 23 февраля 2017. В зарубежной прессе фильм также не получил одобрения. Авторы англоязычных изданий, такие как, «The Times of India»Guardians — The Superheroes Review {2/5}: Stay home and do a Marvel marathon instead" Недоступная ссылка Time of India, «Birth Movies Death»GUARDIANS Review: Russia’s Underwhelming Avengers | Birth.Movies.Death. и Mid-Day.comGuardians: The Superheroes' - Movie Review, дали преимущественно негативные оценки. После выхода фильма на DVD в США критики разгромили фильм ещё до начала проката: на февраль 2018 лишь 22 % положительных отзывов на Rotten TomatoesGuardians (2017) Rotten Tomatoes. В ноябре 2017 года фильм «Защитники» был назван РИА «Новости» «самым плохим фильмом по версии зрителей» по итогам рейтинга, составленного на основе отзывов с портала КиноПоискСоставлен антирейтинг российских фильмов по версии зрителей life.ru. Галерея Логотип_фильма.png Постер_с_Августом_Куратовым.jpg Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_1.jpg Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_2.jpg Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_3.jpg Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_4.png Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_5.png Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_6.png Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_7.png Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_8.png Китайский_постер_первого_фильма_9.png Ещё_постер_к_первом_фильму.png Ещё_один_постер_к_первому_фильму.jpg Промо_к_Защитникам.jpg Комиксы На основе фильма вышло два комикса. Один был фанатским, а другой был создан создателями фильма и был приквелом. Возможное продолжение Первоначально, задолго до премьеры оригинального фильма и в случае успеха, было анонсировано продолжение, в котором предполагалось добавить ещё одного супергероя из КитаяВ продолжении фильма «Защитники» может появиться китайский супергерой. О дате выхода второй части ещё не было объявлено. Однако было известно, что продолжение планировали снять именно в КитаеRussian Cold War Superhero Film to Get China Release Under Import Quota The Hollywood Reporter для китайских зрителей. Также сообщалось, что поскольку продолжение будет частично снято в Китае, то в фильме будут содержать некоторые китайские иероглифыChina, Russia Team up to Take on ‘The Avengers’ with Communist Superheroes. China Film Insider. После провальных кассовых сборов и негативных отзывов в адрес фильма и заявления о банкротстве «Enjoy Movies», режиссёр первой части фильма Сарик Андреасян заявил, что продолжение всё же будет, заявив также, что со своей командой они обсуждают «кого из героев убить»Сарик Андреасян и команда обсуждают сиквел «Защитников» Shazoo.ru. Тем не менее, фильм также будет снят совместно с «Большим кино», также основанном братьями АндреасянамиБратья Андреасян будут делать только «Большое кино». 17 сентября 2018 года в интервью на телеканале ДОМ КИНО Сарик ответил, что он вряд ли снимет продолжение и даже если оно и выйдет, то возможно его снимет кто-то другой, но уже без его участияСарик Андреасян – Нагиев, Непрощенный и продолжение Защитников. Сарику был задан вопрос, снимет ли он когда-нибудь продолжение Защитников, на что он ответил: Примечания Ссылки * Страница фильма на сайте кинокомпании. * Официальный сайт фильма. Категория:Фильмы